I Will Always Want You
by jzay
Summary: Sequel to I Only Miss You When I'm Breathing. Callie/Arizona, but a lot of their grown up kids too.
1. Wrecking Ball

Ch 1: Wrecking Ball

Arizona and Callie came home from the hospital early because they were excited about Brie and Natalie's visit. They had been very busy starting out their new careers after spending a few years married. Callie kept pressuring them to move back to Seattle, but Natalie was stubborn even though Brie really wanted to be close to family.

"Hey sweetheart," Callie greeted as she saw Arizona leaning against the car waiting for her.

"Hey babe," Arizona responded leaning in for a quick kiss that turned more passionate as Callie pushed her against the car.

"Mmm, I've missed you today."

"I missed you too. 3 uninterrupted days off. I miss Nat and Brie, but I kinda wish I just had a weekend with you..naked."

"That gets me all kinds of worked up. We should take a little couples weekend soon."

"Done and done."

On the drive home their phones started buzzing.

"Its Nat," Arizona said.

"Mine is Brie," called told her.

"Uh oh, big fight happening on the homefront."

"We got this babe."

When they got home, they entered the home to find Brie red faced and balling her eyes out. They rushed to her side, "Sweetie what's wrong."

"She…she doesn't…wanntt…"

"She doesn't want what?" Arizona asked already sure she knew the answer.

"Kids. She doesn't want kids. Ever."

"Oh," Arizona said looking at her feet.

"I thought, I mean I knew she wasn't really into kids. And I—I knew it may take her a while to get used to it. And I already planned on being the one to carry our child, but she doesn't want them. She even flat out refused to even consider it. Who does that? How can she do that when she knows how much it means to me?"

"I got this," Arizona said looking at Callie.

"Brie sweetheart, where is Nat?"

"Out in the treehouse," Brie sniffled out.

Once Callie left, Arizona sat next to Brie and pulled her into a hug.

"So I know this might be hard to understand, but I get where Nat is coming from."

Brie looked up in surprise.

"Believe it or not, I didn't want kids either. I even ended a handful of relationships because of it."

"Wow, but you did have them," Brie said hopefully.

"Yes, yes I did. I was just so in love with Callie that it had to happen. I had to give her her dream. I'm so glad I changed my mind. It's the best 3 gifts I have ever gotten."

"So, what your saying is Nat doesn't really love me."

"No, no Brie, not at all. Trust me, she loves you so much. She would have never married you if she wasn't crazy about you."

"She just doesn't love me enough. Not the way you love Callie, not the way I love her."

"I don't believe that. I think she loves you just as much. She just doesn't want the same things."

"You think she will change her mind like you?"

"I dunno. Maybe she will, but you have to prepare yourself for what you will do if she doesn't."

"I can't even imagine that. I have been dreaming of a family since I was little with a collection of dolls. I have names picked out. It's all I've ever wanted."

"That's how Callie was and she made me want it too."

"I can't live without her, but I can't live without kids either. I can't choose."

"It's an impossible decision, but you aren't just dating. You're married Brie. Really you two should have talked about kids before you got married."

"Yeah I know. I just didn't want to push her. She spooks easy and it was hard enough to convince her to get married and settle down. I didn't want her to run. Because, Arizona I need her like I need air."

"Listen, Callie is really good with this. She will calm her down, then the two of you can talk."

"Oh okay," Brie choked out as she burst into another fit of sobs.

Meanwhile in the treehouse, Callie was just sitting watching Nat stare out into space as she let tears run down her face.

"Baby girl, what's going on?"

"She wants kids."

"Yeah I know. That's kind of a dealbreaker for you huh?"

"Yeah, it is. I have never wanted kids, I don't want them. I don't think you should have kids if you don't want them."

"I agree, but I think you need to consider a life with kids. If you love Brie, you need to consider changing for her."

"How can you even say 'if' Mami? Seriously, you know how much I love her."

"I know, but you have to realize, this is her dream. She's that girl who has been pretending since she was a little girl. She probably has baby names picked out. When she married you, she imagined her future with you and a family. It's a big deal to her."

"Yeah and I'm selfish."

"Its not selfish, you're just being honest."

"No I mean, I knew. I knew before the wedding that she wanted kids. She was talking to me when she thought I was sleeping one night about all the baby names. I chose to ignore it because I love her so much and I didn't want to lose her. Big mistake."

"Well yeah you shouldn't have ignored it, but I get it."

"I thought she would forget. I thought once we were married that I would be enough. I thought that she would only want me like I only want her."

"Did you know your Mama never wanted kids?"

"What?"

"Yup, she didn't want kids. Broke quite a few hearts over it."

"But, I mean you had all of us."

"Yeah, we nearly broke up too because I'm like Brie. It was my dream. But we loved each other enough that she changed for me. She'll tell you it's the best decision she ever made."

"I'm not Mama."

"I know, your not, but you have to consider it."

"I have, I don't want it."

"I mean really, truly think about it. Can you live without Brie? Can you change for her? That's when I knew how much your Mama loves me, she changed because she wanted to give me my dream."

"I do want that, I want to give her the dream. I just wish her dream was a house or to travel the world."

"Well Nat, I think it's about time you talked to your wife about all this. Figure out how to make it all work."

Back in the house, Nat approached Brie on the couch and her heart broke a little bit when she saw how broken her wife looked. Arizona and Callie went upstairs and left them to talk. They sat on the couch and starred at each other for quite a while. Finally, Nat broke the silence.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

Brie couldn't help but smile, "Stop trying to butter me up."

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it. Even upset, you are breathtakingly stunning. I just can't take my eyes off you."

"Nat, please can we actually talk about this?"

"Yeah sweetie, we can."

"So…"

"So…"

"I just don't understand. Nat do you know how much this means to me?"

"I do, I get it. I just don't want the same things. You are enough for me. Your all I want, forever."

"I want you forever too, always have, but Nat, I can't give this up."

"We are kind of caught in a catch 22."

"Babe can you please just image what it would be like to change, for me?"

"I have, I have been spending this whole time thinking of how I could possibly give you what you want. I can't."

Brie's heart broke all over again when she realized what this meant. "Nat, I, I love you, with all of my heart."

"I love you too," Natalie replied as she leaned in and kissed her passionately. At first Brie was in heaven, but then she realized this felt like a goodbye kiss and she pulled away forcefully. She looked into her wife's eyes.

"Brie, baby, no."

Choking back sobs, Brie said, "I'm so sorry baby. I will always love you, but I can't live without kids. I can't be with you."

"No, no you don't get to do that. Till death do us part. Brie, I can't live without you," Natalie responded as she held on for dear life.

"This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do, but I'm sorry. I don't want to ever resent you and that's what will happen if I stay. Please tell Callie and Arizona I love them too and thank you for everything."

"Brie please, please don't go. We can figure this out."

"We can't, I have to go while I still can."

Brie got up to leave, but Nat grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Goodbye." Brie took off her ring and placed it on the table then turned and ran out of the front door shattering Natalie's heart. She sat there stunned, then ran upstairs to find her parents in their bedroom. She threw herself on their bed and burst into tears as they cuddled her on both sides.

"Baby girl, what happened?" Callie asked.

"She—she- she left me," Natalie cried as she opened her hand to show the ring.

Arizona gasped, "Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry."

"I don't want to live anymore. Not without her. Not without my love. My life is over."

"I know it feels like that now, but you will be okay."

"No I won't, I won't ever be okay. I love her too much."

"It's going to be fine," Callie soothed as she rubbed her back.

"No it won't. Are you gonna tell me you could live without Mama? We all know the answer to that. We all know you wouldn't want to live without her."

Callie couldn't lie, they all knew they couldn't live without each other. Her heart broke for her daughter because she knew what she was going through and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

"I'm so sorry baby," Arizona said. Natalie stayed in their bed that night crying the whole time and continually checking her phone hoping Brie would call her. She almost called so many times, then finally she texted her.

_Baby, I'm starring at my finger and I put your ring on too. It's not right, you are supposed to be wearing this ring. You are the love of my life. It's supposed to be me and you forever. I'm so sorry I couldn't give you what you need, I will never forgive myself. Please know that I love you with all of my heart. Smoochez._

She choked up as she typed that last word. It was their signature in every text or call. She would say smooches and Brie responded with Kissez. She got no response for a few hours, then finally her phone buzzed.

_Oh Natalie, Natalie I love you too, don't ever doubt that. I will always love you, that's not something you get over. I wish I could give this up for you, it's all I have thought about since I left. I just don't see another way. This is how it has to be. Please take care of yourself. Kissez._

It sealed the deal. She wasn't going to come back and they weren't going to make up like every other heated fight. Usually Natalie was a hot head like her Mami and went off. Brie would shut down and go for a run or drive then come back. They would have really hot make up sex and everything was fine. This wasn't one of those fights. This was the dealbreaker.


	2. The Dealbreaker

Chapter 2:

The next few days Natalie barely made it out of bed all day. She just watched romantic comedies and went through many boxes of tissues and even more chocolate. She only left her room when Callie forced her to come down and eat.

Late one night, Arizona poked her head in.

"Hey beautiful," she said cheerily as she climbed into bed with her.

"Mama, I look like shit."

"Well, maybe not your best, but still beautiful. Just like your Mama, I always hated that. She looked dazzling and I was a hot mess."

Natalie giggled for the first time in days. They sat in silence for a bit longer.

Then Arizona asked, "Have you heard from her?"

"Not since that one text. She's done with me, over it."

"You know she's not over it. I'm sure she's in the same position as you."

"Yeah, but why doesn't she just come back to me."

"She loves you and she knows there isn't a compromise. You can't have half a baby."

"Yeah."

"Okay, its time to get up. We are going out for a drink."

"No Mama!"

"Yes, you gotta keep living. Get dressed and I'll call your Mami."

"I don't want to keep living, not without her."

"Please don't say that darling. I love you too much to lose you."

Natalie started off easy, then she got into the tequila and got way too wasted. She kept trying to drunk dial Brie, but Arizona took her phone.

"God Mom I'm not a child. Let me call my fucking wife."

"Natalie, that is not going to do any good. Be drunk, fine. Curse like a sailor, fine. But calling your wife this wasted and upset, not a good idea."

As fate would have it, at that moment a very drunk Brie stumbled into the bar with friends. She fell to the bar. "Joe, gimme some tequila shots."

She still didn't see Natalie and only Arizona and Callie had noticed. Arizona was able to get Nat to the bathroom while Callie ran interference.

"Brie," Callie said approaching.

"Callie? What are you doing here?" Brie slurred.

"I'm just having a drink. You need to slow down, maybe some water."

"Nope, tequila shots, that's it. She said as she passed one to Callie and threw one back."

"That's your last one."

"Hah," Brie chuckled, "You know it's Nat who loves tequila, she's the one who was always buying it. She loves when I drink tequila cause I get hands-ohhhpppssss I forgot, she's your kid, you don't wanna hear about her amazing sex life. OH MY GOD. Callie I'm sorry, I just keep putting my foot in my mouth."

"Its fine, I know my daughter has sex with her wife."

"Hah," Brie started to cry, "Ex-wife."

"Brie, your still married."

"Yeah—for-for now."

"Excuse me!" Natalie yelled obviously hearing the end of that conversation.

"Natalie," Brie responded sadly.

"We are still married. This whole ex-wife thing is news to me."

"Don't make this harder than it already is. We broke up, over something we can't fix. You had to know we wouldn't be married forever after that."

"I- I" Natalie started to hyperventilate and clutch her chest.

"Oh my god, baby are you okay?" Brie yelled stumbling to Natalie's side.

"Don't don't don't fuuuc-king touch me."

"I'm sorry , but your having a panic attack, just breathe."

"Brie, how bout I take you home?" Callie said as she motioned to Arizona about Natalie.

"I just want to make sure she's okay."

"I got her, go home." Arizona said as she put her hand around Brie's waste.

They calmed both the girls down and took them home only to end up taking care of them all night. The next morning, Arizona was making Brie breakfast when a very hungover girl walked out.

"Good morning," Arizona chirped.

"Ugh morning."

"Here drink this and eat," Arizona said putting a meal in front of her.

"Arizona, can you do something for me?"

"Sure darling, anything."

"Can you give Natalie this envelope? I want someone to be there for her when she opens it."

"Is this what I think it is?"

Brie started to allow tears to stream down her face, "Yeah, its divorce papers."

"Are you sure you want to do this? There is no going back."

"I know. It's the right thing to do."

Back at home Arizona was struggling with what she had to do. She knew it would break her daughters already broken heart. And she was worried. Multiple times a day Natalie talked about not wanting to live without Brie. She knew she was holding out hope and this would shatter that. She wished Callie was home to help, but she knew she had to do this. Creeping into Natalie's room she looked at her starring at the tv, then interrupted.

"Sweetheart?"

"Ya mama."

"I- I was with Brie this morning."

At that Natalie perked up, "How is she?"

"Horrible hangover."

"Haha, yeah she can't handle her tequila."

"Baby, she gave me something."

"What?"

Arizona handed over the envelope and watched with dread as her daughter opened it. She watched her face drop and tears immediately start to fall on the papers.

"Mama no!"

"I'm sorry."

"No, no, no, no. She can't be serious. How can she do this to me? To us?"

"I know it's hard, but she thinks its best for both of you."

"This, this shit is not best," Natalie growled as she threw them on the floor.

"I know it hurts, but you knew it was going to come to this."

"No I didn't. I thought she would fucking come to her senses and actually love me."

"It's not about love."

"It should be."

"How bout we order pizza tonight?" Arizona said trying to change the subject.

"I don't care, I'm, fuck I'm calling her."

"That's not a good idea."

"Yeah it is. She can't just serve me divorce papers without talking to me."

She grabbed her phone and called. Brie picked up after a few rings.

"Are you fucking kidding me with this bullshit Brie?" She yelled into the phone, which caused Arizona to cringe. This would not end well. Arizona slowly exited the room and left to call Callie.

"Nat, what did you expect? This isn't a fight over one of us flirting with someone else or the remote control. This is the dealbreaker."

"I know that. But seriously, you are just gonna give my Mama divorce papers and didn't even have the balls to bring them yourself."

"I didn't have the strength. I wanted to, but I can't see you because I just love you too much. It would break my heart even more."

"Well I'm not signing them, so there."

"What good will that do?"

"I don't want to be divorced. You promised me forever," she choked out through crying fits.

"Don't you think I want to give you forever. Of course I want to give you forever baby. I can't and I'm sorry."

"You're not sorry, ugh fuck you, I hate you."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do. If you are just going to run away and desert me, then I do."

"Well I'm sorry, but I could never hate you. I love you."

Natalie knew it was true, she could hear it in her voice.

"I'm sorry, I don't hate you either. I'm just hurt and angry. You know Latina temper and all."

"I know, I know you Nat."

"Yeah, yeah you do. No one else knows me like you."

"Ditto. Listen Nat, I have to go. Please just sign them and we can settle this amicably. You can have the house. I'm going to move anyways."

"What?"

"I can't be here anymore. Too many memories. Its time I moved on."

"But, but you can't leave. I won't see you."

"That's the point. Divorced people don't live together or hang out Nat."

"But, but I mean maybe we can get divorced, but I can't lose you all together. I thought maybe we could still see each other."

"Maybe after a long time. Just not now, it's too hard. I gotta go. Bye Nat."

"Bye Brie, I love you."

That was the end of it for Nat. She had no reason to live anymore. It wasn't worth it. She went to the closet, pulled out a bottle of tequila and chugged. Then she went into the bathroom with the last bit and held a bottle of pills in her hand. She sat there and thought about her moms and her siblings. About much she loved them and how much this would break them. She almost flushed them, but she couldn't. Brie flashed in front of her eyes. Brie on her wedding day, Brie on their honeymoon, Brie years later when they grew old together. And that broke her. She turned over the divorce papers and wrote:

_I am so sorry I have to do this. I love you Mama and Mami so much. You taught me how to love and showed me the truest love I have ever seen. You stood by me and protected me. Madison and Liam, you mean the world to me. We are the three musketeers always and forever. To my beautiful, perfect, amazing wife, I love you with all of my heart. That's why I have to do this. Days without you make no sense, I'm already lost. I already can't breathe. I can't have a life without you. I'm sorry I couldn't be enough or give you babies. They would be beautiful wouldn't they? Little Bries running around playing soccer and melting my heart. That's what I want you to hold on to, that image. Always and forever my love, your Natalie. Smoochez. _

With the last stoke of her pen, she grabbed her phone and texted Brie.

_Baby, I love you. Goodbye forever. _

With that she swallowed the bottle, finished the last of the tequila and lay on the bathroom floor.

When Brie got the text, she was concerned. Why would Natalie say goodbye forever? She had just been begging to still hang out. After about 20 minutes it ate at her so she called Arizona.

"Hey Arizona. Are you at home?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Have you seen Nat lately?"

"Not since I gave her the papers."

"She just sent me a weird text, can you check on her please?"

"Sure, but I bet she's fine."

Arizona walked up to Nat's bedroom. "Natalie? Nat?"

As Arizona walked into the bathroom she dropped the phone.

"Oh my god, Natalie. Baby, baby no." She grabbed the pill bottle as she hear Brie yelling through the phone, "Arizona what's wrong?"

She grabbed Natalie and tried to wake her and then grabbed her phone. "Brie, I have to hang up, she overdosed, I have to call an ambulance."

"No, no! I'll meet you there."

Arizona called the ambulance as she tried to revive her daughter through her tears. Then, she called Callie and tried to tell her to meet the ambulance. As they waited for the ambulance, she saw it. The note.

She grabbed it and it broke her heart. Damnit, she should have known. Nat had been depressed and she left her alone too long. When the ambulance finally arrived Callie was already there and ran in opposite Arizona on the stretcher. They were kicked out of the trauma room and Arizona collapsed in Callie's arms.

"This is all my fault."

"Baby, this is not your fault."

"Yes it is. She has been talking about not wanting to live since they broke up. I served her divorce papers and then left her alone for hours. I could have stopped this."

"Arizona, look at me," Arizona just kept crying. "LOOK at me!"

She looked up and met her eyes, "This is not your fault and she is going to be okay, I promise."

Just then they heard someone running and screaming. Brie charged into the trauma room and grabbed Natalie's hand. "No, NO! Natalie don't you do this to me!"

"You can't be in here," the doctors ordered as they tried to drag her away from her death grip on her wife.

"No, fuck you! This is my wife and she's dying because of me. I am not leaving."

"Natalie, you have to let them work. To save her." Callie said as she used her bone crushing hands to pull Natalie out of the room.

"No, no I can't be away from her. I haven't held her in days. I haven't kissed her. The last thing I did was give her my ring then send divorce papers."

"I'm sorry Brie, I'm sorry," Callie said as she too let the tears stream down her face. Finally, after a few hours, Natalie was in the ICU. Brie was at her bedside holding her hand. Arizona and Callie on the other side. Liam and Madison were on their way.

"Natalie, please wake up, please you have to wake up," Brie begged as she had been since she was allowed in.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault. I love you. Please, for me?"

Callie and Arizona choked up more watching this all happen.

"I don't need kids to be happy. Please, I just need you. If you wake up, I won't ever bring it up again. If you live, I will just give you a lifetime of me and you and beaches and love."

Nothing worked, she just lay unresponsive.

"Did she say anything?" Brie asked looking to Arizona, "After you found her."

"No, she was unconscious the whole time," Arizona replied wondering if she should give her the note that was tucked in her pocket.

"Before then, did she leave a note?"

Arizona couldn't hide it now. She hadn't even shown Callie. "She did didn't she?" Callie asked knowing how to read her wife like a book.

Arizona pulled out the note and handed it to Callie. The tears that hadn't stopped got stronger as Callie read the last words of her beloved baby girl. She knew this was the last thing that Brie needed to see right now, but she knew Brie would insist.

As Brie read the note, she hunched over and sobbed. Callie moved around the bed and pulled her into an embrace.

"I knew this was my fault. Oh god, I did this to her. Why am I so stupid? How could I not see this?"

"It's not your fault. You did what you thought you had to do."

"I—if she dies, I will never forgive myself."

Just then Brie turned over the page and realized it was written on the divorce papers. She gasped and looked at Arizona totally lost. Then she jumped up and ran from the room.

"I wish I could fix this," Callie said looking to her wife.

"Yeah, me too. Calliope, if anything happens to her, I won't survive it. I won't make it through losing my little girl."

Callie then went back and pulled Arizona into her lap as heads found shoulders. "Me neither baby. I won't know how to be without my girl either."


	3. Come Back to Me

Chapter 3:

A week had passed and the whole family was starting to give up hope. Brie looked horrible and refused to leave Natalie's bedside. She wouldn't eat, she barely slept, and she was crumbling more by the hour.

"Brie, its time to leave this room," Callie told her one morning.

"No, I'm not leaving until she wakes up. And then I'm never leaving her side again."

"I know how you feel, but you have to keep living."

"Ya know I never understood. When I was younger, before her. I never got the whole Romeo and Juliet thing. I was like, how stupid can you be? They deserved whatever they got for drinking poison like a bunch of drama queens. I get it now. I don't want to live without my love. I can't."

"Brie stop it. That's what Nat was saying and that's how she ended up in that bed. She needs you to stay strong. Get up, go shower, take a nap, and I will stay with her."

"No," she stood strong.

"Brie Torres, Get your ass out of here and go take care of yourself."

She hesitated and almost resisted, but you didn't say no to a determined Torres woman.

"Fine, but call me the moment anything changes. I mean it, a single blip on the monitor and I better be the first call."

"Got it. Don't forget soap and deodorant."

Brie had finally rested and was back for the night. Callie went off in search of her wife. She finally found her in their on call room curled up like a baby. She curled into her.

"Mm hello darling."

"Hi," Arizona responded weakly.

"I finally got Brie to act like a human for a bit."

"That's good. Poor girl. She's a wreck, just like me."

"Yeah we all are."

"I guess I'm glad Nat has someone who loves her that much."

"Yeah me too."

At that both of their pagers blared. It was Natalie, she was waking up. They both took off running.

When they got there, the doctors were removing the breathing tube. Natalie began to choke out sounds.

"bb—b-baayyy"

"What? What Natalie, what?" Brie clung to every sound.

"Babbb—y"

"Yes, baby, Baby I'm here."

Brie started peppering her face with kisses.

"No, no baby. Baby"

"Yeah baby, It's me."

"No," she said louder and stronger, "Babies, let's have babies. As many as you want."

Brie's heart swelled, "Sweetie, whatever you want. Babies, not babies, its me and you forever."

"No divorce?"

"No, I'm sorry I ever did that. I ripped them up and burned them. Never, never again will we not be together."

"Mmm good. Its time," She said.

"Time for what?"

"Hot make up sex. Hotter than usual cause this is a BIG fight."

"Ahem," Callie and Arizona cleared their throats just happy that she was awake.

" Sorry Mommies, but seriously, my wife is hot."

They all laughed through happy tears as Liam and Madison burst through the door.

"Damnit Nat!" Madison cried.

"You scared the shit out of me bug!" Leo exclaimed as he ran to her side.

"I'm sorry okay. But I'm fine and I always will be," she said grabbing Brie's hand.

This was a good day.


	4. Fucking Strippers

Chapter 4:

A few months later and Callie had worn them down so Brie and Natalie had just gotten settled in Seattle. They were making plans for a baby. Had a sperm donor and Brie had been on hormones for months. This was Natalie's favorite part. She often joked that she would have never said no to babies if she knew it would make her wife practically rip her clothes off multiple times a day.

It was the middle of the night. They had only been asleep for a few hours after a night of intense lovemaking. Natalie was spent and needed rest.

Brie started nibbling on Natalie's ear, "Babe, come on, wake up."

"ummff. Need sleep. Please, I'm tired."

"Baby, I'm horny. Please fuck me."

That rose her a little bit, but then she felt her sore muscles and fell back into the pillow. "Just a few more hours love."

"No! NOW!" She commanded grabbing her wife and insisting.

Natalie started to wake up and things heated up quickly. It wasn't rough and dirty like it had been lately. This time it was slow and loving. After Brie took care of Natalie, she lay on top of her placing kisses all down her neck and chest.

"I'm ready"

"Mmm give me a minute babe. My legs are still numb."

"No I mean, let's make a baby."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. We have everything we need. Its time."

"Okay, go get it?"

"Alright. Get yourself together, you have work to do woman," she teased as she flit to the kitchen.

That night, they had the best, most intense connection they had ever had. That baby was 100% and purely conceived out of love.

The next morning Brie refused to put her legs down. She thought this would be more likely to make it take and had slept like that.

"Babe, as much as I love you with your legs in the air and no clothes, you gotta get up."

"Nope, this is going to work."

Natalie leaned down and kissed her while grabbing a breast. "Mmm damn I love your boobs. They are going to be even more spectacular when you're pregnant."

"Yup and I'll keep being super horny."

"Please be pregnant all the time?"

"Ha, you would like that wouldn't you?"

"Yes, yes I would."

Months later, Arizona, Callie, Madison and Allison were having a girls like with Brie. Nat has chosen to head out with the boys. Brie didn't know, but they had given her wife quite a bit of alcohol and dragged her to a strip club. Something she would pay for later no doubt.

"So were you like beyond horny?" Brie asked Madison thinking the older ladies were not listening.

"Yes, dear, like you wouldn't believe," Callie responded catching Brie off guard.

"Callie, I, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, its normal. This is the time when your hormones go wild and you can't get enough."

"Yeah," the other women chimed in.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna break her," she said feeling sort of embarrassed.

"No you won't. She'll just have to keep up," Allison winked.

"Literally, I don't think she has ever turned me down before. Yesterday, she told me she needed a break. A fucking break. Like she is carrying our child. I'm creating life here. I need an orgasm when I want one."

They all laughed. "Oh dear, yup sounds about right."

"I'm glad you understand."

At the strip club, Leo thought it was funny to buy Natalie a private dance. Natalie was not amused.

"Come on bug, pretty soon you will have a newborn. Enjoy it while you can. It will be years before you get this chance."

"haha yeah and if I touch her, it will be years before I'm allowed to touch my wife again."

"She doesn't have to know."

"Trust me Leo, she will know. She somehow knows everything. The other day she said she knew I had checked someone else out that day. Seriously, I wasn't really looking, but sometimes boobs are just worth a second glance. I don't want anyone else, but I'm human."

"Haha lesbians," Leo laughed.

The dancer was not amused that Natalie was paying her no attention. "Hey baby, what do you want?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. My wife is pregnant and would be upset if she even knew I was here."

"Well then it sounds like you are already in trouble. Bad girl." She said as she pulled out her whip.

"Alright and that's my cue to leave and go hope my wife is too horny to not kill me."

"You can't drive. I'm calling you a cab. You can stay with me and Arynn tonight."

"Nope, call me a cab to Brie. I'm getting laid tonight. Hello pregnancy hormones!"

Back at Callie and Arizona's, Brie dragged Natalie to a room and started to kiss her.

"You're drunk, not fair. I can't drink."

"I'm sorry babe. I'll give you another high, all night long."

Things were going great then Brie pulled away.

"Are you fucking kidding me Nat?"

"What?" she said stunned.

"You went to the strip club," Brie said looking at her wife skeptically.

"Umm, well it was Leo's fault!"

"Don't you blame your brother."

"I'm sorry. Babe I left early. All I thought about was you. I even stopped the private dance."

"Private dance?" Brie asked starting to feel insecure.

"Yeah, but I stopped it."

Brie started crying and pulled away moving to the bed and turning away.

"Babe, I'm sorry okay. Don't do that."

"Just go. Go have fun with your hot stripper."

"I don't want a stripper when I have a way hotter wife right here," she told her as she wrapped herself around Brie.

"Don't touch me. I won't make you choke down the vomit."

"What?" Natalie responded thinking she was too drunk for this.

"I'm fat," she sobbed, "I'm fat and I'm gross. And I sweat and I puke. And I can't see how you could possibly still want me."

"Darling, look at me," she said turning her around, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known. You make my heart skip a beat. You are even more breathtaking now that you are pregnant. Your boobs are phenomenal and I just want to lick them all day. Your ass pops from your jeans. And you glow."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not. I wouldn't lie to you. I wish you could see yourself the way I do. Absolutely amazing and dazzling. Its almost so hot it should be illegal."

Brie giggled, "Really?"

"Yes, really. Now can I please touch my super hot wife?"

"Um, yup. Go ahead."

After a long, passionate night for the millionth time that month, they cuddled as Natalie traced Brie's belly.

"I'm so happy."

"Me too. This is all I ever wanted and more."

"I didn't want it, but now I'm over the moon."

"Oh and babe?"

"Yeah."

"You are sleeping on the couch tomorrow. Fucking stippers."

"Haha fucking stippers."


	5. Only You

Arizona and Callie had been busy dealing with the preparations for the new baby in the family. Natalie was no help, although she did keep Brie happy. Brie was doting over everything and Arizona and Callie loved being so involved. They hadn't had much alone time lately. Callie was starting to feel like maybe they were slipping. Their relationship was still good, but physically they hadn't connected in the longest time she could remember in the recent past.

As Callie looked at the mirror in the hospital bathroom she saw gray hairs, boobs that were not quite as perky, and curvier hips than years ago. Arizona had managed to stay impossibly hot, but Callie didn't feel desirable anymore. Maybe Arizona didn't want her. She knew Arizona loved her, but maybe she was bored physically and just wanted Callie as a companion.

She tried to brush it off, but for about a week she continued to have doubts. Then a new doctor, Lauren Boswell, who was blonde and hot came to consult on a case. Callie had first seen her when she had visited for lunch with Arizona a few days ago. She had this super magic smile like her wife and saved babies. Arizona tried to hide it, but she was clearly a bit infatuated with this woman. When she was leaving that day, she saw them flirt from afar and that just helped to reinforce her own insecurities.

It was late one Saturday afternoon and they were set to go to a family dinner in about an hour. Callie was just looking for Arizona. She had made a point to find reasons to stop by the hospital since she had met the new doctor. Thankfully, Lauren was leaving soon and Callie couldn't be happier. She had scheduled a doctors appointment to give her yet another reason to be there and had just finished. As she searched for Arizona, she stopped dead in her tracks as she watched her wife looking frazzled coming out of an on call room pulling on her lab coat. She looked around like she was guilty and quickly moved down the hall. About ten seconds later, Lauren Boswell emerged and Callie's heart dropped. She wanted to confront Arizona and freak out, but she decided it was best just to let it go and not rock the boat. Honestly, she didn't really want to know. Not 27 years and 3 children later. She didn't bother to wait for Arizona. Instead, she put on a happy face and went to family dinner.

About 30 minutes later Arizona came into the house.

"Mama" "Gramma!" the kids and grandchildren greeted. She was surrounded by her three grandchildren and gave hugs and kissed all around. She came to the kitchen where the women were finishing dinner and wrapped her arms around Callie from behind, kissing her cheek. "Hey baby." She didn't miss the clear stiffening of her wife's body to the touch.

"Hi," Callie replied flatly trying not to fall apart.

"Why didn't you wait for me? I thought you had an appointment at the hospital today?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to help finish cooking. You know me," Callie dismissed her and excused herself to the bathroom.

Arizona followed Callie into the bathroom and saw her dabbing her eyes in the mirror.

"Well this is ironic. Ortho, right?"

"I'm not in the mood Arizona."

"I'm sorry babe," she said as she moved toward Callie who once again flinched.

"Don't do that," she said pulling Callie close, "Don't tense up, it's me. Did you have a bad day at work?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"I'm sorry babe. I'll make it better later," she tried and kissed her neck up to the ear.

"Don't bother, I know you don't want to."

"What?" Arizona asked surprised.

"Arizona don't play dumb. Look at you, look at me. You aged perfectly. I'm wrinkled and large."

"Calliope. Don't you dare ever think for one minute that you aren't perfect. Women all over the world immediately feel bad about themselves when you walk into the room. Look in the mirror. See what I see."

She placed her hands on Callie's breasts, "These nursed all of our babies and I love them. I'm a boob girl, I dream about them." As she moved her hands down to Callie's hips, "And these bore our children. They are amazing and I can't keep my hands off of them. Don't get me started about your ass, ugh it's amazing. And your legs, I love kissing them and feeling them around my head. I don't know how you see anything but the most stunning, breathtaking woman in the world."

Callie melted at the heartfelt words and her heartbeat was racing from Arizona's touch and words.

"What about Dr. Boswell?" Callie asked insecurely remembered what got them here.

"What about her?"

"She's hot."

"Well, yeah I mean she's attractive," Arizona felt guilty for having flirted, but she didn't want Lauren when she had Callie. "She pales in comparison to my wife. You know her? An absolutely irresistible Latina."

"I saw you."

"Saw me what?"

"I saw you leaving the on call room and then she came out."

"Oh, yeah."

"Yeah."

"It's not what you think Calliope. I was sleeping and she came in. She tried to kiss me, but I pulled away. I could never want someone else. I know its wrong that I flirted and maybe led her on a bit, but it was nice to feel desired by someone else. It was just good for my ego. You aren't the only one who has been feeling a bit undesirable lately."

"What? How could you ever?"

"Well you usually rip my clothes off and we haven't been intimate in a while."

Callie chuckled, "I felt the same way."

"Nothing happened. I pushed her away, told her I had an amazing wife and family, then I left the room."

"You looked guilty."

"Guilty cause I flirted and let her flirt with me. She almost got a kiss in. That's way too far."

"I believe you. I'm sorry I was upset."

"Don't be. And next time just come to me. Let's never go this long without sex, it clouds our judgment. We can't think straight being celibate."

"Haha no, no we can't."

"I love our kids, but lets ditch this party and go clear this up."

They happily walked back into the kitchen hand in hand.

"Sorry kids, we gotta head out."

"What, we haven't even eaten yet?" Madison said.

"Something came up," Arizona said while looking at Callie like she was about to have her for dinner because she was about to have her for dinner.

"Oh god Moms," Leo exclaimed, "You're leaving to get laid."

They couldn't even deny it and Arizona turned bright red.

"Love ya kid, but Mami needs some sex. Bye." She grabbed Arizona hands and rushed out.

"Sex," the youngest grandchild yelled.

"What? Ugh Leo, our daughters first word was sex!" Arynn whined.

"Hey, apple doesn't fall far from the tree," he joked, which earned him a smack.

Take that Lauren Boswell.


	6. Here's to 30 More

Another new grandchild had been added to the family by Brie and Natalie. Now Madison was pregnant again, so that would make four little ones in the Torres-Robbins tree. The last couple years had been a whirlwind of happiness. Arizona was getting ready to retire from the hospital and Callie mostly just wrote from home. They spent a lot of time with their grandkids keeping them out of daycare most of the week. Life was perfect. Callie lay in bed Saturday morning just watching her wife sleep. Sure, she was older and you could see the age around her eyes, but to Callie she was still the most stunning woman in the world. Just laying there watching her sleep was one of Callie's favorite things to do. It made getting up early worth it.

"Mm stop watching me sleep," Arizona mumbled.

"You should get used to it by now. I always watch you sleep."

"I know and I hate it. It's creepy Calliope."

"Oh really, it's creepy when your wife and the mother of your children thinks about your wonderful life together and can't keep her eyes off your beauty."

"Haha well when you put it like that, I guess it's sweet," Arizona responded turning so she could look into her wife's eyes.

"You know what I was just thinking about?"

"What?" Arizona asked thinking Callie meant dirty things.

"Next week, we hit 30 years. We have almost been together 30 years and I am still so deeply in love with you."

"I know, I can't believe it has been 30 years. And I'm so in love with you too."

"Let's go on vacation. Spain, the beach, and bikinis and sangrias."

"Mmm that sounds nice," Arizona agreed positioning herself on top of Callie.

"You retire this month and then we can have our second honeymoon."

"Now I want to retire today."

"Well we don't have to wait until the honeymoon to act like we are on it."

"I like the way you think pretty lady."

Meanwhile, at Madison and Tyler's house.

"So, moms have a big anniversary coming up," Natalie commented as she sipped her coffee.

"Yeah we should throw them a party!" Madison exclaimed.

"I'm in. I throw the best parties," Leo added winking at Tyler.

"Ugh, not parties with strippers and body shots," Arynn said giving him a look that said she knew how many times he had gotten Tyler and Natalie in trouble. He'd spent his own fair share of nights on the couch too.

"Hey, give me some credit. I can throw a great g rated party."

"What are you guys talking about?" Brie asked as she walked into the kitchen from checking on the kids downstairs.

"Our moms 30th wedding anniversary," Natalie responded as she pulled Brie to sit on her lap.

"They are so adorable. 30 years wow."

"So what's our plan?" Madison asked.

"Well, how bout a surprise party with all the family and close friends," Leo suggested.

"That sounds great bro," Tyler jumped in.

"I have the perfect place," Brie offered, "The gazebo where they got married."

"Yes!" Madison cheered, "We can set up a tent with lantern lights and a dance floor."

"Alright, so now we just have to figure out how we get them there," Natalie said trying to be helpful even though party planning wasn't her thing.

"My mom and dad can help with that," Tyler added.

"Alright gentlemen, you set that up and us ladies will deal with everything else," Madison said knowing the men weren't into the planning part.

"Nat, you can be a gentleman in this case, I know you hate this stuff," Brie said as she turned and gave her a quick peck.

"Ha, that I do. You know me so well babe."

The next weekend, Allison and Trevor had convinced the couple to come out for dinner at Thornwood Castle. While they were excited to be back where they had been married, really they kinda had planned on shutting themselves off in the bedroom all weekend. Allison had Callie and Arizona was coming with Trevor. In the parking lot they met up and both women lost their breath in their throats.

"Calliope, you look absolutely amazing," Arizona choked out as she walked up to her wife and gave her a once over.

"Not as amazing as you love. Wow, that dress should be illegal."

"Okay, lovebirds, let's go," Trevor said as she grabbed his wife's hand and let them towards the back of the castle.

"I thought we were doing dinner," Arizona pointed out skeptically.

"We are, now come on."

"Outside?" Callie questioned.

"Just shut up and come on."

They walked back and could see lights and hear music. It was then that they realized something was going on more than just a quiet dinner. As they entered the tent they were met with all of their children, grandchildren and friends yelling, "Surprise!"

Hugs were had all around and Callie and Arizona couldn't thank their kids enough. They were now sharing a dance in the middle of the floor as cameras flashed.

"Here's to another 30 years baby," Callie said as she held her wife closer.

"There was a time I didn't think we would get here," Arizona admitted.

"Yeah, we've had our ups and downs, but it all just made me love you more and appreciate our life together."

"It is a wonderful life. Look at the beautiful family we made," Arizona said as she looked toward their kids and grandkids.

"We did good babe, we did good."

Later, when it was time for toasts, they had tears running down their face as each of their children took a turn at the mic. Finally, Leo got up.

"So some would say I'm a bit of a jokester and love a good party, something I learned from my moms. The most amazing thing they taught me though was how to love and how to protect the things you love. They saved me when I was just a little boy and gave me more love than a boy could ever need. All through my life, I wanted to find a true love like them. They were there for each other and us through everything. It was funny, even when they were fighting, you still knew they were deeply in love. It took me a while, but I found that kind of love and the only reason I'm the type of man who can deserve my Arynn is because my beautiful mothers taught me how every day. Moms, I love you, happy anniversary."

Both women jumped up and pulled Leo into their arms. Then they were joined by all their kids and significant others. This was the life of their dreams. This was romance novel or movie worthy. Nicholas Sparks had nothing on Callie and Arizona.


End file.
